


Glowing

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background hunay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Friendship with Keith didn’t start at the beginning. It took Lance almost a year to admit that he was considered as a friend and two more months to admit that actually no, he’s a crush and a guy Lance’s pretty much in love with.Keith chuckles, making a face as he stretches on the spot and then slowly blinks his eyes open. “You’re one to talk, have you seen your bed hair? Wild as fuck.”Lance’s mouth open to answer with his own witty comeback but then forgets how to breathe when he meets Keith’s purple glowing eyes, their color matching the one on his own freckles.[Or the one where in an universe where a part of your body glows in the dark and your soulmates shares the same color as you, and also the one where two pining idiots chose each other before they even knew they were alreayd meant to be.]





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post on tumblr](https://softklanceday.tumblr.com/post/167640790721/100-soft-klance-of-the-day-in-a-world-where-a)  
> made by [softklanceday](https://softklanceday.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks again for letting me write this drabbled based on your posts! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Hunk’s fingernails had glowed a deep bright orange, somehow resembling the sunset itself, and it wasn’t long before he found Shay, whose eyelids would glow the same color as his nails in the dark.

Soulmates. His best friend had found his soulmate and Lance had hoped that maybe soon would be his turn.

Two years later and Lance thinks the universe has horrible timing.

Lance purses his lips in concentration, fingers tracing his cheeks slowly, as if studying them. His freckles have never been that visible on the day, except maybe after an entire afternoon at his hometown’s beach, but that had only changed recently.

He found them during one of his beauty regimens, a late one for that matter because the weekly hang out with the gang had ended a little too late but none of them had really complained. Lance definitely didn’t, especially when Keith’s sleepy form had lean against him, face buried on his shoulder before Shiro called it a night and saved Lance’s heart from exploding.

Once back in his dorm room, Lance had been on the middle of applying his green goo face mask on his forehead when the lights had gone out. He’d been a second away from screaming out in annoyance when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

Small purple dots glowed back at him through the mirror and Lance remembers gasping so loud that Hunk had come running, a small candle in hand as he looked around the bathroom for any possible danger.

Glowing purple freckles. Lance got freckles as his signature for his soulmate link and they were  _ purple _ .

Not just any purple! It had been such a rich purple, reminding Lance of a particular nebulae seen in his astronomy class, earlier in the semester. Talking about aesthetic, hell yeah.

The power didn’t come back until next morning but Lance barely noticed. He spent the entire night staring at a mirror. Professor Coran hadn’t been that amused during the class next day when Lance slept through half of the session.

The only downside, though, is that he has no clue on who his soulmate is. It’s been two weeks and he has yet to met anyone with the same color as his freckles.

It’s a fact that he knows them, he  _ must  _ know them because then the link wouldn’t have triggered, but who? The barista at BOM’s Cafe? The librarian where they go to study twice a week? It could be literally anyone.

God, he hopes it’s Keith.

The thought makes him pause for a second before he groans and hides his face in his hands. He really shouldn’t think of someone else when his soulmate might be out there, glowing the same shade as he is, but it’s so hard to remember that whenever Keith’s eyes are on his or when Keith’s touch makes him giddy and happy.

Lance tries to be reasonable, that anything is possible, but every time they hang out and he sees no glowing skin on Keith’s body, his small spark of hope gets dimmer.

“Lance? You there?” Keith’s voice appears out of the sudden, followed by two quick knocks on the door, and Lance’s heart skips a beat without his consent.

Rude, heart.

“Yeah, I’m here, what up?” Lance answers a few seconds later, pushing himself back from the mirror to look at the door.

“Everyone’s asking for you, we are about to start the movie.” Keith says, slowly opening the door and meeting Lance’s gaze, “Come on, Slowpoke, Pidge is this close to flee to the lab if we don’t arrive soon.”

Lance laughs, shaking his head in amusement as he rolls his eyes. “Cheese, that girl needs to learn that being surrounded by robots is not really ‘socializing’.”

“I don’t know, Rover has amazing topics to talk about.” Keith shrugs, a small grin in place before frowning when Lance pokes his forehead, his glasses sliding down at the move.

“Of course you would think so, Mr. Mothman Is Out There.”

Keith scoffs, glaring up at the brunet as he pushes his glasses back up. “He  _ is  _ out there.”

“Sure, sure.” Lance gives in, raising his arms in mock surrender as he exits the bathroom, “How are the new glasses, by the way? Good?”

Keith nods, following him out of dorm quietly. “Yeah, my headaches are starting to lessen, so I guess it was true that staying up with your laptop screen in the dark was not good for the eyesight, huh?”

“Ya think so?”

Keith punches his arm in annoyance but there’s a small playful grin on his lips and Lance calls it a win.They make it to the common room without any casualties and of course, their friends also notices that fact.

“Hey, look at that! Keith managed to get Lance without killing him on the way.” Shiro cheers, cackling when Keith throws a cushion at him, provided by Matt.

“Oh, come on, we haven’t tried to killed each other since, I don’t know? A year?” Lance says, rolling his eyes at the words.

“I wonder why.” Hunk giggles behind his palm, doing absolutely  _ not  _ a good job on hiding his mischievous grin, wiggling his eyebrows at Lance in a manner that tells the brunet that Hunk knows way too much for his own good.

Shiro is next to pass the cushion to Lance, who nods in thanks before hitting Hunk on the face with it.

“Ow! Man down!”

Matt clicks his tongue then, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. “It’s so unfair, though? Like, I always hear about these epic wild competitions between these two nerds back then they were rivals and it was  _ before  _ I was part of the group!”

“Hey, you were the one who wanted to go study an entire year in Germany, remember?” Pidge says, raising one finger up in accusation, shaking it near her brother’s face.

Matt scoffs and waves if off. “Well yeah, but I didn’t know I was going to miss all the fun? Now, all I get to see between these two nerds it’s awkward pini -”

The cushion that collides with Matt face don’t allows him to finish that sentence.

“Awkward pine trees.” Keith says, clapping his hands nervously and shifting on his seat innocently, as if he hadn't just thrown like a missile the cushion at Matt two seconds ago, “Man, I hate those pine trees too.”

Lance arches an eyebrow. “What?”

“Awful save.” Shiro deadpans, and Lance can’t even repeat his own question because  _ really what the fuck  _ before Allura makes herself present, a bunch of paper bags and empty bowls hanging from her hands.

“Alright, you beasts! Food is here and so is your queen!” Allura shouts, big grin on her face as she drops the bags on the couch, next to Lance.

Lance looks up to meet her eyes before he frowns. “You are not Beyonce.”

“Imma punch you, Lance, and when you get the concussion, maybe then I  _ will  _ be Beyonce.”

“Touché.”

Allura laughs, mouth opening to continue before she catches sight of Keith on the other side of the room and she scowls.

“Oh, Lord, you actually bought the transition ones?” Allura sighs, shaking her head like a disappointed mother before scoffing in mock exasperation when Keith only shrugs.

“What? It’s like sunglasses and  _ ‘seeing’  _ glasses all in one.” Keith says nonchalantly, smiling back at Allura innocently.

Allura doesn’t look impressed but she let’s it go, waving him off as she takes seat on the ground. “If you say so, Hipster Wannabe.”

“Rude.”

“I think they suit him!” Matt chimes in, throwing himself on top of Allura from behind, his chin on her shoulder, “Besides, his eyes get this cool mysterious navy blue tone behind the dark lenses, ya know?”

“My eyes are just blue, asshole.” Keith laughs, kicking Matt on the hip as he sits on the couch behind him.

Hunk hums, shaking his head as he flops himself on the floor next to Pidge. “Nah, they are like, a deep shiny blue, close to grey, maybe?”

“Wanna bet?” Shiro mumbles under his breath and yelps when the cushion collides with the back of his head, “Ow? Keith,  _ dude _ !”

“People, people,  _ yes _ , Keith has eyes are blue or something; can we  _ please  _ watch the movie, now?” Pidge whines, raising her arms to the air as she lays on the floor, a blanket poorly wrapped around her frame.

“Yeah! Come on, I want some action and some pow, pow, pow!” Lance says excitedly, throwing himself to the couch next to Keith, all while ignoring the way his heart flutters in excitement when his arm brushes against Keith’s.

“What are those?” Keith asks, arching an confused eyebrow, and four pairs of eyes light up at the words.

“We are not having this discussion again!” Allura cuts in abruptly, waving her hands at all four Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, who purse their lips in defeat, “Just please play the movie, Shiro.”

“Aye, aye, Princess.”

“See? That’s what I’m talking about! I’m never here for the good embarrasing inside jokes!”

“Germany, Matt!”

 

* * *

Friendship with Keith didn’t start at the beginning. It took Lance almost a year to admit that he was considered as a friend and two more months to admit that actually  _ no _ , he’s a crush and a guy Lance’s pretty much in love with.

It started slow. It started with movie nights with the gang and surprised laughs after some particular shenanigans. It grew with study session and moments of vulnerability, where Keith would confess that he’s afraid of letting his adopted parents down at college, of being left behind for not being good enough and be alone again, like in the beginning with no family and no purpose.

It developed and formed over drunken nights, between uncontrollable giggles before they turned into sobs as Lance poured out every single insecurity inside him, letting himself for once be held in Keith’s arms as the other teen comforts him with a soft voice he had never used with Lance before.

It got stronger after every fight and argument, when behind angry words was raw concern and worry. It settled down after quiet apologies and steady fist pumps, sealing a bond they didn’t realized it was there.

Lance doesn’t know how, when or why he fell for Keith, but he guesses it was somewhere within those times. His freckles might glow a color that won’t match Keith, but Lance can’t seem himself to regret any of it.

 

* * *

The common room is silent, except for Hunk’s snores and Matt’s whining when Shiro’s feet accidentally kick him on the ribs in his sleep. Lance blinks then, the movie credits blurry before he rubs his eyes slowly.

The screen turns black, the background music of the movie finally fading out and leaving Lance to focus on the heavy but warm weight on his right side. He turns his head slightly, eyes focusing on Keith’s face as he breaths slowly near Lance’s shoulder.

Lance smiles, soft and fond, before he carefully grabs Keith’s glasses that are hanging too low on his nose and takes them off, holding his breath in hopes not to disturb the sleeping teen and then sighing in relief when all Keith does is to frown unconsciously, burying his face closer to the couch.

Lance stares then, himself shifting on his seat, half laying on his side, facing Keith. This is what he wants. This is  _ who  _ he wants and Lance is more than okay if Keith doesn’t glow with him, Lance knows that now, because he would rather have Keith by his side than anyone else.

“Wha ‘ime ish it?” Keith mumbles quietly, words muffled against the couch’s surface and Lance’s eyes widen in surprise while Keith’s stay closed.

“You’re awake?” Lance asks softly, leaning closer to Keith’s face.

“Yeah, you’re thinkin’ too loud.” Keith murmurs tiredly and Lance huff, “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, just - ya know, thinking how ugly your hair is.”

“Oh, yeah?” Keith chuckles, making a face as he stretches on the spot and then slowly blinks his eyes open. “You’re one to talk, have you seen your bed hair? Wild as fuck.”

Lance’s mouth open to answer with his own witty comeback but then forgets how to breathe when he meets Keith’s eyes.

“Lan -? Oh.” Keith gasps, two big and wide eyes glowing brightly purple back at Lance’s blue ones, moving from one side of his face to the other one, “Wha - You? Your  _ freckles _ , Lance, your  _ color  _ -”

“Our color.” Lance breaths out, a small excited smile twitching in the corner of his mouth, “Our - Keith, Keith,  _ we got a color _ .”

“I got you.” Keith says instead, smile beaming as he pushes himself forward into Lance’s space, “Dude, oh my god, I didn’t - I thought - !”

“When? How?” Lance asks, wincing when someone of their friends below them grumble in annoyance. He lowers his voice, “Keith, when did you get those anime eyes? You look like a main character from an old anime.”

“Those ‘Main Anime Character’s eyes’ are our soul link, you asshat.” Keith huffs, rolling his eyes mockingly, “A few weeks ago, a day before my eyesight exam -”

“Oh, you ass, you bought the transition ones to cover the glow?” Lance hisses, mouth wide open in offense when Keith smiles sheepishly, “ _ Keith _ !”

“Hey, hey, now! I just - I got them a few weeks ago, right after we went to the movies, you know when Pidge ‘accidentally’ dropped her soda on the guy on the phone on the row below us?” Lance nods quickly and Keith continues, “Yeah, well, that night I came home and I dunno what did it, but one moment I was thinking about you and the lame joke you had said earlier and the next thing I know Shiro’s screaming bloody murder and throwing shit at me -”

“What the - ?”

“To be fair, all he saw in the darkness were like these two big glowly circles in the middle of our dorm room, I would freak too.” Keith says, shrugging his shoulders and smiling when Lance laughs.

“Oh my god, Keith.” Lance shakes his head in disbelief, “Why didn’t you tell us, though? Why didn’t - Didn't you want to find your soulmate? Before you knew it was me, didn’t you want -”

“But I didn’t want my soulmate,” Keith cuts in, desperately and hurried, “I wanted - I  _ want  _ you, Lance.”

Lance’s world stops.

“I didn’t want anyone else if they weren’t you, because  _ I want you _ . I want your lame jokes, your loud greetings, your smiles and your laugh.” Keith offers a small shy smile, quickly wetting his lips before he takes a deep breath and continues, “I just want you, for who you are; as Lance and my best friend.”

“Keith,” Lance says quietly, voice wet and wobbly but Keith doesn’t let him finish.

“That’s all I ever wanted, I just never thought I could have this -  _ you _ .” Keith whispers and Lance’s soul exits his body.

“You can have me,” Lance mumbles, biting down his lower lip in a weak attempt to control his the growing happy smile on his mouth, “But  _ only  _ if I can have you too.”

It takes Keith a few seconds before he beams back at him.

Keith smiles, soft and happy, hand raising slowly until it rest against Lance’s cheek, thumb caressing the surface of his skin, tracing each and every single freckles on display. Lance could honestly close his eyes, to enjoy the sensation of Keith’s fingers on his skin, the warm and tingle they leave behind as they move across his face but then he wouldn't see those two orbs staring right at him.

Keith looks at him as if he was a nebulae itself, with such awe and tenderness that Lance’s sure his heart will explode any minute now.

But it doesn’t, and Lance allows himself to melt under Keith’s touch and lose himself in Keith’s eyes, enjoying to see their soul link, _ their color, _ for once outside the mirror.

Then Keith’s eyes shift, looking down for half a second but it’s enough for Lance to know his intentions.

“You got yourself a deal, then.”

Lance seals it by closing the reminding distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
